Fate is Overrated
by The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr
Summary: This is the parody to Bound by Fate. It is to thank those who reviewed, followed and favourited. I will be using your pen name and sorry that I haven't added those who have read my story but I don't have a name to give u so I will call u guys no name :P So yeah, enjoy! and Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna!**

**How exciting? The parody has finally begun!**

**I know it isn't much and that some of you special guys aren't in this first chapter but eventually you'll be mentioned!**

* * *

These are the nicknames of these people. I'm gonna be Ran, so I don't have to type to much ;P

Also for those who just read, u r gonna be called either No Name or NN.

PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208 – Phoebe

nmahajan13 or nmahajan1 – Spencer or Spence

ladybug1221 – Tan

And to those favouriters, followers and reviewers who didn't give me a nickname, I'm just gonna use your pen names: Kyto Touche, Alexpurple13, Dragon-SZ, Sharklady1010, Slenderkatt, SuperVegetaSSJ2, XBlacknight, delany16, holdthemusic, kerippi, natpereira, o0sHaYeRa0o, otakufire1028, Iriswing, MissCreamVanilla, alyshanguyen2002011, kaylaanime1492901, NVR4GET

Btw, not all of you will be able to appear in specific chapters in the entire parody, but you will be included somewhere. I'm gonna mainly use the 3 who I have a nickname (and myself) because it's kinda a hassle to keep writing your pen names as some are so long, gomene!

**On with the story…**

The guild Fairy Tail… How everyone wishes to join, yet so many wish to destroy this guild. Luckily being first time mages and four best friends, Ran, Tan, Phoebe and Spencer walked to the front of the guild amazed. "How cool is this! We're actually gonna join Fairy Tail!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"I know right!" Spencer said with a big smile across her face.

"I can't wait to meet Natsu! He is the coolest dragon slayer I've ever met!" Ran said.

"I want to meet go in there and meet everyone! This is so totally AWESOME!" Tan almost shouted.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Spencer instructed.

"Right… Lead the way, Spence!" Ran said holding onto Spencer's shoulders from behind.

The four friends walked into the guild, this caused all the guild members within to stop and stare at the unknown faces. "Hi, we wanted to join the guild?" Ran said shyly to the crowd.

"It's just up those steps, dear!" Mirajane said.

The four girls slowly crept up the stairs nervously, they had no idea what to say and all eyes were on them. Tan slowly knocked the guild master's door and the girls waited for an answer. "Come in!" said a voice from the other side.

Slowly, Phoebe pushed the handle and together they opened the door with a creak. Master Makarov looked up from his desk full of papers and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, you must be the girls who asked to join! Come in, I have some important things to tell you!"

The girls walked in shakily, they were unsure of what he wanted to tell them, they took a seat and waited eagerly to hear what he would say. "So girls, thanks for coming here so quickly, I'm not sure if you received my letter." He began.

"Yes, we received your letter, that's why we got here so quickly." Ran said, remembering something.

"Oh, great! That's great, so, do you girls accept this? I need four girls of your talent to be able to do this specific task. You start next week so that you get to settle in and meet the rest of the guild. Oh, and you can call me master now, firstly where would you like your guild insignia's and what colour do you prefer." Makarov said.

"I'd like mine to be glittering gold and on my left hand." Ran said.

"I'd like mine purple and on the left side of my neck." Tan said.

"I'd like mine lilac and on my left plam." Phoebe said.

"I'd like mine sky blue and on my right shoulder." Spencer said.

"All done! Thanks girls, you may head out now." Makarov said as he led the girls to the front of the guild.

When they got to the front of the guild, Master Makarov introduced the four girls to the rest of the guild. "LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" he said to get the guilds attention, "We have four new girls, they have just joined Fairy Tail! Now please welcome them and help them around. These two are Ran and Tan, they are twins and this is Phoebe and Spencer. These girls may look young and inexperienced but they are fast learners and know a lot of strong magic, so I have automatically made them SS class mages. Please help them understand what we do around here. That is all!"

"*Yoroshiku." the girls said in unison as they bowed.

After the 'formal' greeting the guild was again their large chatty selves. "Yo, my name is Natsu Dragneel, this is Lucy Heartfilia and Happy."

"Nice to meet you." the girls said in unison.

"If you have any troubles, feel free to ask any one of us, we will be glad to help you girls out." Lucy said with a smile.

**After a long time of introductions…**

"It's nice to meet all of you, really! But I'm afraid it's getting late and we still have to find this address. We will see all of you tomorrow." Spencer announced before walking off with the others to go find out where their new place is.

"Wait up!" Lucy said from behind, "I'm planning on going home to, so I won't mind helping you find where your place is."

"Really? Thanks!" Ran and Tan said in unison.

"No problem." Lucy said happily.

So the 5 girls walked off into the night. After a while they realised that their new place was a beautiful house right next to Lucy's place. They were neighbours! After a goodnight, the four excited girls, opened up the door to their house and quickly walked in. To be honest, they weren't settling in for too long, since they only had the week before moving onto the mission Master asked them to do. After a quick bath the girls went to bed, hoping that the next day would be like a dream, just like the day they had today.

*yoroshiku- please to meet you.

* * *

**So yeah, I was planning to post this on my birthday, which is a few days away but I was hoping to update the sequel so that it would be one of the best days. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you will review, favourite, etc.**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna!**

**I know it is short but today it is hot and I'm kinda not really bothered.**

**Anyways, as you know it's my BIRTHDAY and I'm having fun so yeah.**

**I'll try make the next few chapters longer!**

* * *

**The Next Day!**

"This is exciting!" Ran exclaimed happily while jumping all over the place.

"Calm down, Ran! Your being hyperactive!" Spencer scolded.

"She's always hyperactive, it's normal!" Phoebe said.

"I sometimes can't see how these two are twins." Spencer said.

"What do you mean we don't seem like twins?" Ran and Tan said in unison and using the same pout.

"Really? 'Cause right now, I can totally see the similarities. Come on, let's go to Fairy Tail!" Phoebe said.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Hey, Mira! Do you have pancakes?" Ran and Tan said in unison.

"Sure, and you two?" Mira asked.

"Toast for both of us." Spencer answered.

"Coming right up!" Mira said with her friendly grin.

Mira set the girls breakfast on their table and they scoffed it down hungrily. Suddenly, the doors to the guild burst open and the mighty Titania walked in. She was carrying a huge multi-coloured stone that was strangely familiar to the girls. "Hey, Mira! Here's a rare prize I want to show Master, could you go get him please?" she asked.

"Sure." Mira said as she went up the stairs to Master's office.

When Master came down he had a look of amusement and at that time the guild had been packed and everyone was staring at this stone. "So, Erza, what would you like to show me?" Makarov said sternly.

"I'd like to show you the bonus gift from one of my missions. This is a lovely stone that changes colour depending on someone's opinion, emotion and mainly their deepest darkest secrets." Erza said, "When I received it, it immediately turned a beautiful scarlet red. I still haven't worked out what colour means what though because it is written in a strange, unknown language."

"I see, good job, Erza. It is nice to know that someone is showing our guild some pride and joy." Makarov said before going back up to his office.

Everyone had been intrigued by the stone and by now nearly the entire guild was crowding around it, except for the four girls. They then began to chat…

"That stone, it's familiar." Spencer said.

"Yeah, it's odd because…" Ran began.

"we don't remember where from." Tan finished.

"Exactly, but the power you can feel from it is intense." Phoebe pointed out.

"True that!" Ran said.

"Let's wait till the crowd thins out before going over to look at it." Spencer said.

"Yeah." the other 3 said in unison.

**After an hour**

"Now's our chance!" Ran said pointing over to the stone.

The girls go up and walked over to it, the whole guild was watching this happen, suddenly the stone reacted to the girls and it began changing multiple colours. The guild watched in awe as these 4 young girls triggered the stone without having to do anything. The stone then began playing something which was invisible to everyone but them. Master heard the guild go silent, so he came out to see what was going on. He then saw what the girls were doing and quickly instructed the stone to be taken away as it was dangerous to the girls.

The girls looked at each other, they couldn't believe what they had just seen. They were looking at themselves, but the thing was, they were looking at the future them, before memories of their past began playing. The girls were frightened by this, why did this stone only react to them and why was it showing their past, present and future?

Suddenly, Master Makarov was standing in front of the girls saying, "we have a problem and you are the ones to fix it!"

* * *

**How exciting! A job only we can do? **

**btw I'm sorry I haven't added anyone else in yet but I'm getting there, just give me a few chapters to explain what's going on first.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you review **

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


End file.
